


Peter’s in trouble

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Fire, High School, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Peter Parker, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter skips school to be Spider-Man and gets in trouble.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Peter’s in trouble

Peter sat in his chair, his head lying on the desk as he listened to his physics teacher drone on.

Today was just not his day. The classes were boringly easy and everyone was getting on his nerves.

“Omg, what is that?!” Everyone’s head turned to the windows as one kid stood up and pointed at something.

One of the far buildings in the city was smoking, like it was on fire. The smoke was thick and dark and seemed to spread like a parasite. Now, sirens of fire engines and police could be heard as the fire grew.

This caused Peter to perk up. Something interesting, finally!

During the commotion in his class, he quietly slipped out the door, ran down the hallways and out the school.

He came close to the fire and slid into an alleyway to throw on his suit. He tucked his bag behind a bin, praying it wouldn’t get stolen again.

Peter was Spider-man now.

He swung through the buildings and arrived at his destination.

“How many people are up there?” He asked a fire-fighter who looked important.

“We’ve got this handled, thanks.” The man payed no attention to him.

” _I said_ , how many people are up there?” Peter reiterated.

The fireman turned to face him and was slightly shocked by seeing Spider-man.

He coughed to cover up his embarrassment. “Right. Sorry. Two people on the top floor are left.”

Peter nodded and launched himself onto the building.

He swung himself up to the top floor and crashed into the window.

He found a man and woman, cowering the corner.

“Hey guys. I’m gonna get you out of here.” He beckoned for them to come closer and they did.

“Okay hold on tight to me.” He helped the woman secure herself onto him and turned towards the last person. “I’ll be right back.”

With that, he swung out the window and gently placed the hysterically crying woman on the ground, nice and safe.

As he made his way back up to the man, Tony appeared in front of him. “Hi Spider-man.”

Peter froze for a moment before continuing to climb. “Excuse me. People to save, things to do.”

“Go home, I’ve got this.” Tony told him. He blocked the window where the man was waiting for Peter.

“Move.”

”Go home.”

Peter heard Karen tell him that maybe it was a good idea to listen and Peter groaned and swung away.

—

A few minutes later, Peter pushed the door open and then slammed it shut.

“I was handling that just fine! You completely embarrassed me!”

He ripped his mask off and threw it onto the couch before heavily sitting down and crossing his arms.

“Are you done?” Steve asked, who was drawing in his sketchbook. He raised his eyebrows but didn’t look at Peter

”No!” 

“No?” Tony walked into the room with a drink and handed it to his son. “Drink.”

”No.”

”Pete, for fucks sake, drink the water.” Tony told him. “It’ll help with the smoke.”

Peter stared at the glass before taking it and drinking a few sips to satisfy his dad.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked.

“Take a guess, son.” Steve put his book down. 

“Uh... no?” 

“Take another guess kid.” Tony replied.

Peter tried pushing his luck. “Maybe..?”

Tony raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You think you’re funny?”

Peter shrugged. The answer was yes but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

”Peter, you not only left in the middle of class, but you could’ve died!”

Uh oh. Full name from Tony. This was a big deal apparently.

”Well, duh.” Peter shrugged again. “It’s kinda what happens when you’re a superhero.”

Steve stood up. “You’re not just a superhero. You’re also a kid.”

He pulled Peter from his seat and looked him up and down. “Are you hurt?” 

Peter shook his head.

“Promise?” 

He nodded. “I’m not just a kid, Pops.” 

Steve sighed. “I know. No more leaving in the middle of class, okay?”

”But-“

”Peter.”

He groaned but agreed. It was better than no Spider-man at all.

“I still could’ve done it.” Peter carried on.

”I never said you couldn’t have.” His dad answered.

This frustrated Peter. He wanted a fight hut didn’t know why. ”Why won’t you argue back? Stop being calm!” Peter stomped his foot.

Tony laughed. “I’m so angry kid, but I’m not gonna yell at you. I just realised that now I know how stupid you are when it comes to saving people, I’ll have to add some extra precautions to your suit.”

Peter frowned. “Like what?”

”Make it fire and smoke resistant for a start.”

He rolled his eyes. “I won’t be doing that again. At least for a while. It hurt my lungs.”

”So you are hurt!” Steve pointed at him playfully. 

Peter laughed. “Can I go see Clint?” 

“No.” Steve answered quickly.

”What? Why?”

Steve looked at Tony for help. He mouthed “ _Why?”_ and have him a questioning look. Tony stumbled over his words for a while before deciding.

”Because we’re ordering pizza.”

Peter hummed and chuckled quietly. He knew they wanted to keep him close for a while to ease their minds and make sure he was okay.

“I smell of smoke, I’m gonna have a shower.”

He began to leave the room when Steve called him. He turned around.

”I’m proud of you, Peter. For saving those lives.”

Peter smiled gently and nodded. As he left the room, he called out; “I want pepperoni!”


End file.
